


Mały morderca

by Gravier



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Other, teen!constantine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Konfrontacja z ojcem nie należy do przyjemnych. Szczególnie, jeśli ojciec zwykł się witać słowami: Cześć, mały morderco!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mały morderca

\- Cześć, mały morderco! – John dostaje to, na co czekał. Bolesne uderzenie w tył głowy przed którym nie ma sensu się uchylać. – Jak się spało?  
Jego ojciec z hukiem kładzie butelkę na kuchennym stole i pada na krzesło. John unika jego wzroku, wpatruje się miskę płatków czekoladowych stojącą przed nim. Płatki powoli się rozpuszczają, rozmiękają, zmieniając się w obrzydliwą bezkształtną breję koloru kupy i John myśli: „Też tak chcę”. Chce zniknąć, rozpuścić się, zmienić w coś tak obrzydliwego i nieinteresującego, by nawet niezmordowany w swoich torturach ojciec odsunął się ze wstrętem i zostawił go w spokoju. Cóż, nie żeby John nie dostrzegał w jego wzroku odrazy i niechęci i teraz, i za każdym razem, gdy patrzyli sobie w oczy.  
A może John już jest czymś takim – małym śmieciem, małym mordercą – a wszystko, co mówi ojciec, to jego zasłużona kara?  
\- Nie odpowiesz tatusiowi? – pyta ojciec bełkotliwie. Butelka, którą postawił na stole jest prawie pusta. Na Boga, zaczyna coraz wcześniej! Nie ma jeszcze jedenastej, a on już jest zalany w trupa. Kopie Johna pod stołem w łydkę. – No dalej, powiedz, czy dobrze się spało? Śniła ci się twoja mama? Bo mi tak. Wiesz, co mi mówiła w tym śnie?  
Ojciec czeka. John widzi, że z każdą sekundą jego milczenia potężne dłonie ojca zaciskają się coraz mocniej w pięści, więc szybko kręci głową.  
\- Mówiła: Thomas, trzeba zabić tego dzieciaka, albo on zabije mnie. Tak mówiła. – Głos ojca drży, John rzuca mu spojrzenie – w oczach mężczyzny dostrzega łzy.  
\- Stała przede mną w swojej sukni ślubnej i skrzeczała jak żaba: to morderca, morderca, mały morderca.  
John zaciska wargi do bólu. Wgryza się w nie zębami, mając wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie krzyczeć. Przysiągł sobie jednak już dawno temu, że nigdy nie zapłacze ponownie przed ojcem. Kiedyś płakał, o tak. Wystarczyło tylko to codzienne, rytualne uderzenie otwartą dłonią w tył głowy, to kochane „dzień dobry” od ojca – wyciskało mu to łzy z oczu. Na dźwięk standardowych słów powitania: „Cześć, mały morderco!”, wypowiedzianych z tym fałszywym entuzjazmem maskującym straszliwą rozpacz, nie do ogarnięcia umysłem dziecka – John zalewał się łzami.  
Ksiądz w kościele mawiał: „Nie traficie do nieba, jeśli nie odpokutujecie swoich grzechów”. Oto jestem, myśli John, gryząc wargi do krwi. Pokutuję za swoje grzechy. Czy można odpokutować morderstwo, ojcze Cavendish? Czy pójdę do Nieba, jeśli będę zaciskać wargi i znosić wszystko jak mężczyzna?  
Dlatego właśnie zaczął zaciskać wargi i znosił wszystko jak mężczyzna, w milczeniu, które tylko rozjuszało jego ojca – miał nadzieję, że to jest pokuta.  
Ojciec za to mawia co innego. „Żyjemy w piekle, Johnny, a wszystko dzięki tobie”. Mówi to zwykle w nocy, w ciemnościach, na jego twarzy tańczą rozbłyski światła z telewizora, ale nie ogląda filmu, wzrok ma utkwiony w jakimś odległym, nierzeczywistym punkcie. Wygląda jakby był martwy w środku, a jego głos jest ochrypły i sprawia, że Johnowi podnoszą się włoski na karku i ramionach, a po jego żołądku rozlewa się dziwne zimno. Potem ojciec zwraca na niego to spojrzenie trupa, patrzy Johnowi prosto w oczy i mówi:  
\- Jesteś z siebie dumny, morderco? – syczy w stronę syna i zwykle zaciska palce na szyjce butelki, pewnie wyobrażając sobie, że dusi Johna.  
Czasami, gdy ojciec wraca pijany w środku nocy, a u Johna świeci się światło – wpada do jego pokoju, krzyczy: „Mały morderca boi się iść spać? Mam nadzieję, że mama robi ci wyrzuty w koszmarach!”. I szarpiąc Johna za włosy wyciąga go z łóżka, rzuca na podłogę, daje kilka kopniaków lub uderza go pasem po plecach, cały czas krzycząc.  
Nigdy nie bije „tak naprawdę”, nigdy mocno, o, nie. Nie zostawia śladów, ani zbyt bolących siniaków, dzięki czemu John po każdej z „takich nocy” może rankiem wmawiać sobie, że to był tylko zły sen, zaraz pójdzie do kuchni, zostanie pocałowany czule w czubek głowy, porozmawia z ojcem tak, jak rozmawiają inne dzieciaki. Będzie normalnie, jak w domach jego kolegów ze szkoły.  
Nie wie, czemu właściwie ojciec nigdy nie bije zbyt mocno, skoro tak bardzo go nienawidzi. Skoro John jest naprawdę tak zły, skoro naprawdę jest mordercą – wierzył, że jest zły przez długie lata – powinien bić mocniej, prawda? Ale może ojcu jest wstyd?  
John czasami wolałby, żeby ojciec bił naprawdę mocno. Albo żeby kiedyś pobił go na śmierć. Ból fizyczny da się znieść, można się wyłączyć, można sobie wmawiać, że to tylko zły sen. Niechby już go tłukł do nieprzytomności – byle tylko przestał nazywać go w ten sposób, każdego ranka, te same słowa, w nieskończoność, aż John ma wrażenie, że wrastają w jego głowę i stają się jego częścią. A może zawsze nią były.  
Słowa bolą dużo bardziej, kryją dużo więcej niedopowiedzeń; można w nie włożyć dużo więcej nienawiści i ukrywać ją pod pozorną beztroską. John uczy się tego od małego.  
Uczy się też zagryzać wargi do krwi, udawać, że wcale nic go nie rusza, chociaż łzy napływają mu do oczu.  
\- Wiesz, jaki dzisiaj dzień, mały morderco? – pyta ojciec niewyraźnie, zduszonym głosem, zakrywając sobie dół twarzy rękawem swetra.  
John dobywa głos, ale z trudem, z zaschniętego gardła, wychodzi to cicho i żałośnie:  
\- Tak.  
Dziś są jego urodziny. Nigdy ich nie świętują – tylko rocznicę śmierci mamy. Ojciec jest wtedy w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż zazwyczaj, toczy za Johnem przekrwionymi oczami, jakby go śledził, jakby wyszukiwał w nim najmniejszych śladów wyrzutów sumienia. Nie pozwala mu nigdy pójść ze sobą na grób mamy.  
\- Ona nie chce, żebyś przychodził! – warczy zawsze, wychodzi sam, a potem na resztę dnia znika w pubie, gdzie przepija w jeden wieczór większość swojej wypłaty. Od paru lat upija się też rano, jakby swoim pijaństwem celebrował rocznicę.  
John może iść na cmentarz dopiero wieczorem, razem z ciotką lub wujkiem, czasami z Cheryl, ale ona zwykle „nie jest w nastroju”. Od paru lat nie potrzebuje już jednak opieki, szuka sobie wymówek by pójść samemu. Majowe wieczory są długie, ciepłe, więc siedzi na ławeczce koło grobu mamy, wcale nie czując, jakby go nienawidziła. Zwykle może wyczuć takie rzeczy.  
O tak, z nieznanych mu przyczyn zawsze wie, co ludzie czują, wystarczy, że ich dotknie. Słyszy głosy na cmentarzach. W starych domach widzi czasem przemykające korytarzami postaci. Sporo czyta na ten temat – z książek dowiaduje się, że ludzie cierpiący na schizofrenię często słyszą głosy. Na początku więc panikuje, boi się, że może jest chory, ale wkrótce zaczyna rozumieć, że to nie choroba – raczej dar. A może przekleństwo.  
Na cmentarzu ma wrażenie, że chodzi z odbiornikiem radiowym w głowie; słyszy szumy, szepty, głosy, których nie ma prawa słyszeć. Są różne – męskie, kobiece, dziecięce, gniewne, spokojne, smutne. Śpiewają, płaczą, krzyczą. Ale wszystkie milkną, gdy staje nad grobem swojej mamy. Wtedy wszystko cichnie; często zastanawia się, dlaczego? Czy mama chce mu przekazać, że się na niego nie gniewa? A może wręcz przeciwnie – jest na niego tak zła, że nie chce z nim porozmawiać?  
Johna to gryzie i przysięga sobie, że kiedyś, jakoś, uda mu się porozmawiać z matką.  
Teraz chce już tylko wstać od stołu, uciec, przeczekać. Niech ojciec już wyjdzie i zniknie w pubie na resztę dnia. John chce już wyjść w ciepły, majowy wieczór, przespacerować się cmentarzem, udając, że jest zwykłym człowiekiem niesłyszącym głosów, zwykłym chłopakiem, który odwiedzi grób mamy, a potem wróci do domu pobyć z ojcem, w ciszy uczcić rocznicę śmierci najważniejszej dla nich obu kobiety. Nie ma śmiałości choćby marzyć o tym, że mógłby uczcić także swoje urodziny.  
Ale zamiast tego siedzi przy odrapanym stole w kuchni, przyszpilony do krzesła złym spojrzeniem ojca i zagryza wargi do krwi, żeby powstrzymać łzy.  
Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaszła pewna zmiana - dziś to Thomas Constantine się rozkleja, nie jego syn. To ojciec ociera łzy zgrubiałymi od pracy kciukami i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach.  
John tylko siedzi jak sparaliżowany, lękając się czy ojciec nie wkurzy się na tę swoją nagłą słabość i nie uderzy go w akcie frustracji. Odruchowo się kuli, napina mięśnie brzucha, ale ojciec siedzi na miejscu, garbiąc się nad stołem i płacząc.  
A potem nagle prostuje się, patrzy zaczerwienionymi oczami prosto w oczy Johna i mówi chrapliwie:  
\- Nienawidzę cię. Obyś przeszedł przez piekło, Johnny, tak jak ja i twoja nieszczęsna matka, którą zabiłeś. Ty morderco.


End file.
